InuYasha's Life
by SheldonTheInuYashaFanBoy
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are a married couple. Life seems great but things start to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's life

All disclaimer rights are active.

POV: Inuyahsa

This is in present day time.

Leave me reviews so I will know if I should go on with the story or if I should delete it. If you have pointers, I would love to hear them.

It was a little after six O'clock when I arrived home.

"Hey honey, I'm home from work." I said, wondering if she could hear me or not.

"Hey sweetie, I will be in there in a minute." Kagome said from a distance.

I sat down on the couch, trying to relax after a long day at work. I starred at the television wondering if Kagome would notice that I wanted to watch it.

"Are you hungry sweetie? I made you a cup of tea and a sandwich." Kagome stated while sitting down next to me.

"I guess she didn't take the bait." I thought to myself.

"Yes honey, Thank you for the snack." I replied kindly.

"So, how was work?" Kagome asked curiously.

I thought to myself, "Work was horrible and I hate my job but instead I said, "It wasn't too bad. I programmed a few computers today and it was actually fun. Sesshomaru was being a real asshole today though, like usual." I growled while looking at my cup of tea.

"What did he do now?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It's the same shit every single day. He gets pissed off at everybody's work and then he cusses me out for no reason. It just really gets to me sometimes." I yelled while clenching my fist.

I wondered to myself, "Maybe I should kill him."

"Don't worry sweetie, one of these days you will own your own business and you won't have to put up with Sesshomaru." Kagome stated nervously.

"Your right honey, one of these days I will own my own business and it will kick Sesshomaru's ass."

"That's the spirit. You can do it, I believe in you." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Alright honey, I am pretty tired so do you want to call it a night?" I asked wondering what her answer was.

"I am worn out as well so let's get ready for bed."

I was across the room and I was taking off my clothes so I could sleep in my boxers when I noticed something.

Kagome looked so beautiful and I started to wonder to myself," How the hell did I end up with such an amazing wife?" I had already known that I was lucky that she fell in love with me; otherwise I would have been alone for the rest of my life.

I lay down under the covers, then Kagome climbed under with me and we cuddled together. I put my head on top of her luscious hair while wrapping my arm around her, holding one of her hands.

"Why am I so lucky to have you sweetie?" Kagome asked curiously.

I thought to myself, "Wow, I was just thinking the exact same thing. What should I say?"

"I was just wondering the same thing sweetie. I am surprised that you were wondering that."

She grabbed my hand a kissed it. She then had turned around and looked me directly in the eyes. "Inuyahsa, you are the best man I could ever ask for. I love you with all of my heart and always will." She then kissed me but this was not a normal kiss. This was a very passionate kiss that has been held off for way too long. I felt like all of my trouble was gone and that everything was perfect at that moment.

I looked down at her and said, "I love you with all of my heart and you are truthfully the only girl for me on this planet. If I didn't have you, then I would have nobody."

She blushed and grabbed my hand, "I am so glad that we are a married couple."

"I am too honey, we are going to be together forever." I replied while smiling.

"Well, we better get off to sleep; otherwise you will not want to get up in the morning." Kagome stated while grabbing my hand.

"I guess you are right even though I wish I could spend more time with you." I stated sadly.

"It's okay sweetie, I understand because you have to work." Kagome stated sadly as well.

"I will make it up to you I promise honey. Good night, I love you." I replied excitingly.

"Okay sweetie, Good night, I love you too." She stated happily.

We laid there for hours but I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was how I could make it up to her. It finally hit me, I will take off of work tomorrow and we will have fun with each other. I smiled and then I finally fell asleep.

He dreamt about how the next day would turn out….


	2. Chapter 2: The day everything fell apart

Chapter 2: The day everything fell apart

It was morning time already. I looked to my right and Kagome was already out of bed. I thought to myself, "It is barely six o'clock in the morning, why is she always up so early?"

I rose up from the bed like a zombie, and slowly started to walk towards the kitchen. The floor was freezing and I was wearing only boxers.

When I arrived in the kitchen I had found a note, "Inuyasha, I went off to do some chores so I will see you when I get off of work. I love you."

"What kind of chores could she be doing at six O'clock in the morning, whatever they must be important."

I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the Coffee Mate. I put it into the coffee pot and started it up. While it was brewing, I grabbed an apple and my coffee creamer. I took a bite out of the apple, then I poured a cup, and I added some sugar and creamer to give it a delicious taste.

After having my wonderful cup of coffee and my apple, I got dressed and ready for work. I shaved, then I brushed my teeth, and put on some deodorant.

I decided to wear black dress pants with a black dress shirt so I could look professional like always. After I combed my hair and put on my shoes I went on my way to work.

I climbed inside of my car and started it. When the car turned on a weird music station came on, I hate that screaming music because, I have no idea what they are saying, I changed it to some rock music.

I hit the highway and noticed something off, "There is a shit load of cars today, and I better make it to work on time."

I swear I've had to hit my breaks a good fifty times few seconds to avoid any car accidents, like I need Kagome getting worried over me.

I finally made it in only an hour and a half. I almost had three wrecks and I wasted half of my gas tank, looking for ways around traffic.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." My secretary said.

"Good morning, is all of my paper work ready to be filled out?" I asked her.

"Yes sir, it is on your desk and ready to go." My secretary replied.

"Thank you, I will get them back to you as soon as I can." I replied happily.

I walked into my office and noticed that there was a huge stack of papers on my desk. I thought to myself, "I hope that this is not the paper work that I have to fill out."

I walked over to the desk and it was the paper work that I had to fill out. I took a deep breath in and sat down. I thought to myself, "There is no way in hell I am going to finish these today! I'll try my best anyway."

Hours later it was a little past twelve O'clock and it was time for lunch. I had noticed something very strange. I haven't seen Sesshomaru all day, usually by now he is cussing me out, and telling me how bad of a worker I am but not today.

I thought to myself, "There are only two possible explanations. One is he is in a really good mood and the other is he is not at work today. I think I'll go with the ladder."

I was just about to walk out the door to grab a bite to eat when I noticed that Kagome was talking to Sesshomaru by his office. I walked and asked, "Why are you here Kagome?

"I came here to see if you wanted to out to eat for lunch." She replied with her gorgeous smile.

"I would love to, we better get going or I will be late getting back to work." I told her.

"You're right, we better get going so we can get a table." She replied.

We were walking towards the car and when we reached the side walk by the car I turned towards her and asked, "What the hell were you and Sesshomaru talking about?"

"We were talking about how good of a worker you are and how things are going in this business." She replied quietly.

"That is bullshit because every day he tells me that I am a horrible worker and that if he could he would fire me but he would get in trouble by our mother." I yelled back at her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but that is seriously what we were talking about." She replied while grabbing my hand.

"I guess I believe you, get in the car so we can go eat before I am late." I calmly said back to her.

We both got into the car and started to drive off. I wondered to myself if I was too hard on her but the thought of him talking to my wife pissed me off and it continued the more I thought about it.

"Look honey, I am sorry for going off on you it just that Sesshomaru knows how to push my buttons and I took it out on you. Can you please forgive me?"

"I forgive you, I understand since you are brothers and he is an asshole to you that you must be frustrated. Let's just forget that all of that did not happen and move on, Okay? She replied back to me in a kind way.

"Okay, we are almost to the restaurant." I said excited that my stomach that had been growling all day would finally be full.

We pulled up to the restaurant and jumped out of the car. We went inside and sat at a table with a good view of the outside of the store. We were in that restaurant for a good hour eating and having a good time.

I was half an hour late to work but Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind which was strange. It was as if he didn't really care about cussing at me or picking on me anymore.

Instead of thinking about the subject too long, I went back into my office to try and finish up the paper work that I had left.

After about six hours I finally called it a day because my hand was starting to cramp and my neck was killing me.

"I am done for the day; I will finish up the paper work tomorrow." I told my secretary hoping that you would say that it was alright.

"Alright Mr. Inuyasha, just make sure to finish it up tomorrow or we will both be in trouble.

I climbed into my car and started it up. The traffic going home was not too bad because it was already seven O'clock in the afternoon.

When I arrived I noticed something weird about my house. Kagome's car was not home and all of the lights were turned off inside.

I opened my front door and I went straight into the kitchen. Nothing had changed in the kitchen, even the note that she left me this morning was still on the table. I thought to myself, "Where the hell is Kagome and did she even come home today?"

I sat in the living room watching my favorite T.V show, Rescue Me. I heard a noise come from the front of the house so I walked into the kitchen and it was Kagome. She had a bunch of groceries and she was putting them up.

I walked over to her and said, "Where the hell have you been, it is eleven and did you ever come home today?"

"I was out buying groceries and yes I have been home today." She said while putting food in the cabinets.

"If you have been home, how come everything is as it was earlier, and your letter is still on the table. I also want to know where you were this morning." I yelled at her.

"I was over at one of my friend's house; she wanted me over so we could have some fun together.

"I don't believe you, now tell me where you were all day." I replied trying to calm down the best I could.

"I was seriously at a friend's house, why are you acting so weird Inuyahsa." She asked beginning to sound annoyed.

"You are the one that has been acting weird all day and you aren't telling me the fucking truth and I know it." I yelled unleashing all of my anger.

"Yes I am, but since you don't believe me, I am going away for a while." She yelled back at me.

She took off running to the bedroom and then she slammed the door. I was so pissed of that I nearly punched a hole in my wall trying to let of my anger. She came running down the stairs with a suitcase and her car keys. She walked right past me and slammed the front door.

I watched her drive off and then I realized something. It was that maybe I should have tried to handle this situation a little better instead of pissing her off to point where she leaves. The more I thought about it the more sad I got because in all honesty, I think she is cheating on me. The worst part of all is that the person she is cheating on me with is my brother, Sesshomaru.

If she is cheating on me and I find out that he is behind all of this then I am going to kick his ass and make sure that he never tries to pull this shit ever again because if he does I will kill him.

I started pacing back and forth trying to figure out what just happened, and what clues I have that she is cheating on me. She left this morning before I was even out of bed. She showed up to work and was talking with Sesshomaru but I don't know what they were talking about. Sesshomaru is in a good mood so the only logical thing is that the two of them are having an affair.

I sat down trying to get it off of my mind and to focus on the show. I then had a brilliant idea on what to do. I would call in sick tomorrow and stake out Sesshomaru for the day to see what was really going on.

That was the perfect plan but I needed to get a lot of rest in order for my little plan to work out in my favor.

I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I took off everything but my boxers so I could go to sleep. After I finally climbed into bed it took me hours and hours before I actually fell asleep.

He dreamt about how the next day would turn out and if he would get back with Kagome.

End of Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth was revealed

Chapter 3: The truth was revealed

I had just woke up and I rolled over to check the time. I thought to myself, "Damn it, I am an hour late for the stake out."

I jumped out of bed and ran into the bath room. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and shaved. I ran into my closet and threw on a black t-shirt with a black jacket. I also put on black pants with black shoes. I thought to myself, "I am a walking contradiction since I am white and I am dressed in all black."

I ran into the kitchen grabbed a bottle of iced coffee, with an apple and I was out the door.

When I arrived to the car my hands were freezing, I did not know that is was going to be twelve degrees this morning. I jumped in my car and started as fast as I could so it would warm up.

Shortly after the car was finally ready to go, I headed for the highway. When I pulled up to the highway I was in shock, there were cars at all. I thought to myself, I am going to start getting up this early so I can get to work faster.

After driving for about fifteen minutes, I pulled up in front of my brother's house. I was in luck because his car was still in his drive way, so I turned off the car and sat there.

I looked down at my watch and it was already nine O'clock and he was still in house. I was starting to think that maybe he was not going to work so I jumped out of my car and I ran up to the house.

I looked inside of his side window, trying to see if I saw him or not. There was nobody in the living room, so I ran around back. I looked into the window and still saw nothing, so I climbed up a tree to try and see if I could see into his bedroom.

I was in luck yet again because his blinds were open. I saw so panties lying next to the window and all I could think was, "Kagome was in there and they were having sex."

I heard footsteps and what I saw, I was not expecting. It was Sesshomaru and Kagome walking back to Sesshomaru's bed. I was so pissed off that I almost blew my cover by yelling.

At this point I was so pissed off at both of them that I had no idea what to do. I climbed down the tree and went to my car. I drove back home and went back inside. I was pacing back forth trying to decide what my next move should be. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Kagome's cell phone. She answered, "What do you want, Inuyasha?

I replied, "I was just wondering how you were doing and where you are at?"

She replied rudely back at me, "I am at a friend's house and it is none of your business."

I yelled back, "I already know where you are at and I can't believe the two of you doing this to me."

She answered back, "If you already knew where I am, then why did you ask me?"

I yelled back, "Because I wanted to make sure that I was right, and it turns out, I was right all along."

She replied, "Good, I am glad that you know, good bye." Click…..

I threw the phone down so pissed off that I was ready to kick a hole in my wall but instead I sat down on the couch yelling at the top of my lungs, "I hate you bastard, I can't believe that you took the only good thing I had in my life away from me. After I yell that, I started bawling and I could not stop. It was as if a thousand pound weight had been dropped on my chest and there was too much pressure to breathe.

I was barely able to get off of the couch. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. I walked back into the living room and sat down. I started to chug the bottle as if it was water. I started to think, "Is this really happening to me? Is this how it will all end?"

The thought of her with my brother just made me more pissed off but miserable at the same time. I sat there for hours drinking and trying to figure out what I was going to do. I started thinking, "I have to quit because I would never be able to work under my brother especially when he is banging my ex-wife. I have enough money in my bank in order to start my own business and survive.

I was so tired and worn out from being torn apart by the situation that I walked up stairs and jumped into bed. I was so depressed that did not even bother to take of my clothes.

Then he started to dream about everything that was going on in his life….


	4. Chapter 4: A day to remember

Chapter 4: A day to remember

I hit the alarm so it would quit beeping at me. I rose from bed and noticed that I had a text message. It was from Kagome, I was so shocked that it took me a minute to press the view button.

"Inuyasha, Can we please talk about this situation and try to work it out?"

After reading that I didn't know what to do so I replied come over at eight O'clock so we can talk this over. I sat down my phone and walked into the bathroom to sharpen up a little bit. I brushed my teeth, combed back my black hair, and shaved.

I walked down to the kitchen and made my usually coffee of the day which was fucking delicious. I grabbed an apple and walked back to my bedroom. I looked down and I had another text message. It was from Kagome yet again.

"I will be, I still love you with all of my heart, Inuyasha."

Instead of replying this time, I just threw down my phone and threw on some clothes. When I was done dressing I walked down stairs and jumped into my car. I drove to work which took half an hour because of traffic. I pulled up to work and noticed that Sesshomaru was still not here today. I walked inside and when my secretary noticed me and walked towards me, I just waved her off.

I walked into my office and started to take everything apart. I put all of my papers into one box and my computer in another. After gathering up most of my things I headed for my car. My secretary noticed me carrying my belongings and met me at the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Inuyasha?" She asked rudely.

"What does it look like, I am quitting from this place." I yelled back.

"Why on earth would you quit when you are ranked so high at this place?" She asked curiously.

"I am quitting for many different reasons, and it really is none of your damn business." I yelled back while walking out of the door.

I opened the back seat door and threw my stuff in there. I walked back inside to grab the rest of my things. I was surprised because my secretary had not been waiting on me to yell at me more. I grabbed my other box and I was out of there.

I threw them by the other box in my back seat and I drove off from the building that I never wanted to work at ever again.

I arrived back home around seven forty-five which was good because I still had fifteen minutes to put up my belongings before Kagome showed up.

I walked inside with both of my boxes; I threw the one with papers into the bottom of my closet since I won't be looking at them any time soon. I took out my computer of the other box and set it on my desk in my house office where it belonged in the first place. After I was done setting up my computer how I wanted it, I had the doorbell ring.  
>I walked down stairs and it was Kagome at the front door. She was right on time which no surprise to me was. I opened the door and I could not believe what I saw.<p>

Kagome's make up was running and she was still crying. I walked up to her and hugged her. She grabbed me and held me as tight as she could. I told her, "Come in so we can talk about this."

We walked over to the couch and sat down. She laid her head down on my chest while crying still and then said, "I am so sorry for everything Inuyasha, I can't believe all of this happened. I never meant to sleep with him in the first place."

I replied, "Wait. What do you mean that you did not mean to sleep with him?"

"Well the only reason I went to Sesshomaru's house is because he told me if I ever needed anything to go to him. I was only going there for the night so I would have a place to stay. He ended up getting me drunk enough to take me to his bedroom and then I don't even know what happened." She replied while crying.

"That fucking bastard. I am going to kill him, even if it the last thing I ever do." I yelled out loud.

"Please don't do anything stupid sweetie. Can't we just move to another state and you can have your own business?" She asked curiously.

"I don't mind moving and starting my own business but I am going to get revenge on Sesshomaru one of these days." I replied with a smirk on my face.

"I am so glad that you forgave me, Inuyasha. I don't know if I could live without you." Kagome stated after whipping her eyes off.

"I feel the same way Kagome, just that one day without you killed me inside. You keep my breathing and living." I told her while pushing the hair out of her face.

"Awe, Inuyasha. You have always been so sweet to me. I will never leave you again no matter what, I promise." Kagome stated after kissing me softly on the lips.

"I promise to never let you go that easy ever again." I told her after kissing her again.

I picked her up and walked to the bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and I took off my clothes except my boxers. I covered up and cuddled with me. We talked for hours about where we were going to move to and how everything was going to turn out. It was already midnight by the time we finally finished talking. She had fallen asleep so I just kissed her forehead and laid my head on top of hers.

I thought to myself, "I am so glad that I have the love of my life back."

Then I dreamt on how the next day would turn out and how life would be.

End of chapter…


	5. Chapter 5:Good Things Happen

Chapter 5: Things are looking good

I woke up this morning feeling great because Kagome was still next to me and I knew that she was not going anywhere. We both were able to sleep in today since I quit my job and she didn't have any chores to do.

After we woke up and did all of our morning things, we headed out to the bank so I could retrieve my money. Traffic wasn't too bad since it was past rush hour time. We pulled up to the bank and went inside. We walked up to the cashier and she greeted us with, "How may I help you today."

"I am Inuyasha and I would like to withdraw all of my money out of my account" I replied to her.

"Alright, just hold on one second so I can look you up in the system." She stated.

I turned to Kagome and she asked me, "How much money do you have, Inuyasha."

"Hold on one second and you will find out. You might be surprised because even I am impressed by my money." I replied with a smirk.

"Inuyasha right?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, that is my name." I replied to her question.

"Is your account number 1567839?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, that is my account number. Can I have my money now?" I asked back expecting a yes.

"Of course you can but you might have to get half of it from us and the other half from another bank." She replied in shock.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Well since you have fifty-three million dollars, I don't think we can give out that much. I will have to talk with my supervisor." She stated and then walked off.

"Wait. You have fifty-three million dollars and you never told me!" Kagome stated eagerly.

"Yes, I have had it all along; I just didn't want you to know about it because I was going to surprise you with it." I said while scratching my head.

"Well, at least you were going to tell me eventually." She said while smiling.

The cashier walked back and smiled towards me.

"We can give you all of your money today." She sated while smiling.

"That would be amazing." I stated.

"The money will be here in just a few moments. She replied.

In about five minutes there were ten guys carrying huge bags that were filled with my money. They walked up and greeted me with, "Hello sir, where are you parked so we can put this up for you."

"I am in the black corvette, by the front door." I told the men in black.(Not the guys that find aliens, the guys with my money lol.)

"Honey, you don't have a corvette. You drive a two door Monte Carlo." Kagome said kindly to me.

"Not anymore. I had a friend go out and buy me a corvette and he received the Monte Carlo as his pay." I replied to her while smiling.

We walked outside and there it was right where it was supposed to be. We all walked towards it and I opened the trunk so the men could put up my money. Kagome was in so much shock that she could not stop starring at the car, in fact you could not believe that any of this was happening.

After the men were done loading my car with my money, Kagome and I jumped inside of my new car. It had black leather seats, a touch screen cd-player, blue led lights, and a size eighteen inch subwoofer in the back seat. When I was on the highway, it only took about five minutes to get home since I was going one-hundred and fifty mph. When we pulled up to the house, Kagome was still in so much shock that I had to carry her inside. I laid her down on the couch and sat down next to her.

"Where the hell have you been my whole life?" Kagome asked while rising up.

"I have always been here, I just wanted to wait for the right day to show you everything." I replied while rubbing her back.

"You are just simply amazing, I love you so much Inuyasha." She told me while staring at me.

"I love you to Kagome, and I always will. Would you like to be my secretary for the business that I am going to open?" I asked wondering if she would say yes.

"Of course I would Inuyasha. I would do anything for you." She stated while grabbing my hand.

I moved the hair out her face and stared deeply into her beautiful eyes. I slowly moved in and gave her one of the most softest/sweetest kiss, that I have ever given her.

"After all this shock today Inuyasha, I think that we should go to bed and think about where we are going to move to." She told me while standing up.

"Okay." I stated while picking her up.

I walked her up to the stairs and laid her down in bed. We laid there for hours talking about where we would move to, and how the business would work. It was about three O'clock in the morning when Kagome fell asleep. I kissed the top of her head and then rested my face in the luscious black hair.

I fell asleep and I dreamt about how my life would turn out after all of this.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Beginning

Chapter 6: A new Beginning

This is chapter 6 and I hope you like it. Reviews are amazing so don't be afraid to leave me them. Please and Thank You.

It was the next morning and yet again Kagome was next to me. I stared at the back of her head for like half an hour, admiring the thought that she is actually my wife and she will always be mine. She rolled over and asked, "Are you awake sleepy head?"

Instead of answering, I waited until she closed her eyes, and then gave her a big passionate kiss.

"I will take that as a yes. Did you ever decide where we are going to move to?" She asked while giggling.

"We are going to move to Los Angeles, California." I told her with a smile on my face.

"I can't wait; it is going to be exciting." She stated while rising up out of bed.

We both jumped out of bed so we could get ready to prepare everything. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and then shaved.

We were both in the kitchen looking around while drinking coffee. I stated," We aren't going to live in the town exactly."

"Wait. What do you mean that we aren't going to live in the town?" She asked curiously.

"I have a huge surprise for you; in fact I am going to show it to you today." I told her while looking deeply into her eyes.

"I don't know if I can take any more surprises." She told me while laughing.

"Trust me; this one is going to blow your mind." I told her while grabbing my keys.

We jumped into my corvette and we were off on our journey. It did not take very long since I was going close to two-hundred mph, and we lived just a few hours away.

We pulled up to a gate that said," Inuyasha's Residence."

I pulled up to a box and put in a four digit code and then the gate opened. We pulled up to a huge mansion that had at least fifty rooms inside of it. It had nice green grass, a huge front porch that had stairs, a water fountain, and a walk in garage.

I walked over to Kagome and opened the door to let her out. Yet again she was in so much shock that I had to pick her up and carry her. When we went inside there was nice rich furniture and everything. There was an eighty inch television in every room. There were nice black leather couches in the living room, and in every bedroom there were nice, king size beds. This mansion was five stories tall, with fifteen rooms on every floor except the fifth floor. The fifth floor was out floor. It had the biggest bedroom with two bathrooms. The bed took up half of the room with a home theater system taking up the other half. This room had to be the biggest/most awesome room in the house.

I laid my beautiful wife down on the bed and asked her, "What do you think about this house?"

"Is this your parents' house?" She asked while looking around.

"No, this is my house. I bought this when I first married you that way when the right moment came, I could bring you here to live instead of living in a small/shitty house." I told her while sitting down next to her.

"This house is so amazing, I am speechless about everything." She told me while grabbing my hand.

"I forgot to tell you that there is a pool, and a hot tub out back. There is a bar down stairs next to the kitchen. I have a basement filled with all of my electronic toys." I said while rubbing her back.

"What rooms can I have?" She asked me in a sweet way.

"All the rooms that you want beautiful, I mean there are over fifty rooms."

"Okay good because I have an idea." She said while smiling.

"What is your idea?" I asked wondering what came next.

"We should have a kid. We could hire somebody to take care of it during the day so we can still live our life." She told me while looking directly into my eyes.

"That is a great idea. I do no mind having a kid; in fact I always wanted an Inuyasha the second.

"It is settled then, we will have a kid within the next year and everything. I am glad that you are okay with it because I always have some news." She said while grabbing my other hand.

"What is the news?" I asked wondering what it could be now.

"I am already pregnant. That's the reason why I left so early the other day, so I could go to a Dr. Appointment to see if I was pregnant and I am." She said in a very sweet way.

"I am excited and I can't wait to have this baby. Do you know what it is yet?" I asked hoping that she would say boy.

"That is the other news; it is going to be a boy." She said while jumping up.

"Yay! I am glad that you told me this because life is amazing right now. We are having a kid; we are rick and live in a mansion. This is the perfect place to have a kid because he will have a good life here." I told her while picking her up.

"I love you Inuyasha, and I always will." Kagome stated before kissing me.

"I love you with all of my heart and I will always be here for you no matter how many times you leave me." I stated while kissing her.

They both laid down and fell asleep from all of the excitement.

They both dreamed how the next day would turn out…

End of chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Giving Birth

Chapter 7:Giving Birth

POV:Inuyasha

Feel free to leave me reviews and give me Ideas.

After nine months of pain and suffering Kagome finally had the baby.

They were at home just doing normal house work when Kagome stared to complain how bad her stomach was hurting. I looked down and her whatever had broken and yes was fixing to go into labor.

I picked her up and ran her to my corvette. I set her down gently then I jumped over the car, got in, then peeled out while taking off. By the time I was by the gate, I was already going one-hundred mph. We hit the highway and I was going one-hundred and eighty mph. We were starting to get closer the city and she kept screaming so by the time we hit the city limits, I was already going over two-hundred mph.

We barely made it to the hospital before she had the baby. I picked her and ran her inside. The front desk people ran and got a stretcher and we rushed her into a room. After we were inside the room, she had the baby within an hour. I was so glad that it was only hour so she was not in that much pain as she could have been. I noticed something weird when I saw the baby. It didn't really look like me in the face and it had a different eye color than me and Kagome.

After realizing all these features, It ate at me trying to decide if I should have some blood work done, or if I should leave things how they are.

It had finally got to me to the point to where I asked the nurse to take some of my blood and the babies blood the make sure it was mine. I walked back into the room after my blood was drawn and Kagome looked at me in a weird way.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" She asked me curiously.

"They drew some blood from me to donate to sick kids here at the hospital." I replied hoping she would believe me.

"Oh. Okay I thought that you were up to something." She said while giggling.

"Nope. I was just being a kind person and donating some blood." I replied.

I thought to myself, "Thank God she took the bait otherwise I would be in trouble."

The nurse walked in and said, "Mr. Inuyasha, I need to speak with you for a second."

"Okay." I replied.

"We have some bad new, Mr. Inuyasha." The nurse said while staring at me.

"What's the bad news?" I asked hoping she would not say that the baby was not mine.

"The baby is not your baby. We can do blood samples of the over guys she slept with, but it is definitely not your blood." She said while staring me in the eyes.

"Thank You for letting me know." I stated while walking back into the room.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked while looking at me.

"The nurse just wanted me to know that they gave my blood to a patient." I stated while sitting down.

"Oh. I see well maybe your blood will help save their life." Kagome told me in a positive way.

"I hope it does." I stated while looking at the wall.

"I'm sure it will." Kagome replied.

"I think I need to get some fresh air." I replied to her while getting up.

"I guess I will see you later then?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I will be back in a little while." I replied while walking out of the bedroom.

I walked out to my car trying to think of everything, just the fact that the baby was not mine was driving me insane.

I jumped inside my car and sat there thinking about this over, and over again for at least an hour.

I started my car and took off towards my house. On the way there I started to think to myself, "Who's baby could it be?"

The only person that I knew she slept with was Sesshomaru, but it could be other people. I just kept driving trying to decide who it was but I was going to figure out one way or another…

End of Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8:Bad News

Chapter 8: Bad news

Reviews are appreciated and let me know if I should go on or stop it where I am. Please and Thank You.

I arrived at Sesshomaru's house and noticed that he was home. I jumped out of my car and ran to his front door. I knocked has hard as I could and then he finally answered.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"I have a very important question for you, Sesshomaru." I roared.

"What the hell could be that important?" Sesshomaru murmured.

"Did you know that the baby is not mine?" I tried to say calmly.

"What baby are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked innocently.

"You damn good and well what fucking baby I am talking about now answer the fucking question." I yelled in response of his answer.

"Yes I knew it was not yours, but let me explain Inuyasha." Sesshomaru requested.

I was so pissed off that I swung at him with my right hand and made contact with his nose. At this point I couldn't stop so I continuously hit him from the stomach and chest until he flew into his house. I picked him off the ground and threw him into the wall. He was barely breathing when I walked up to him and right before I hit him again in the fact I realized something. This is my brother; I could not kill him because I would not be able to live with myself so I just walked out and jumped back into my car.

I was so pissed off and betrayed that I went straight to the hospital so I could talk with Kagome about what was going on.

I opened the door and was in luck because Kagome and the baby were still awake.

"What happened to you face?" Kagome asked while being concerned.

"That doesn't matter right now, when were you planning on telling me?" I tried to ask in the nicest way possible.

"Telling you what Inuyasha?" Kagome responded.

"Cut the bullshit Kagome, you know exactly what I am talking about." I roared back trying to stay patient.

"I was planning on telling you when the baby was older because I did not think you would be able to survive with this new." She stated innocently.

"If you would have told me a long time ago then I wouldn't even be in this hospital with you and you know it. That is why you kept it a secret so I would not throw you out. I'm sorry but I can't go through of all this drama all the time, so call me when you are ready to be in a real relationship with no drama." I yelled while slamming the door behind me.

"I was so pissed off but I had no Idea what to do anymore. Kagome cheated on me, then it turns out that the person she cheated on me with is my brother and the kid she just had is his. I don't know if I could even stand to be around her anymore after this.

I pulled up to my house with no music playing, it was completely silent. After I turned my car off I sat there and started to cry because I was depressed and pissed off at the world. I thought that I was going to have a good life with a nice wife and a child but it looks like both of those options have been taken away from me.

I walked inside and grabbed a bottle of wine and sat down on the couch. I was drinking while going through old pictures of how everything used to be, when we were happy and younger. Kagome and I have been married for almost ten years but I am afraid that was fixing to go away. After thinking about it and knowing that all of this was real, I started crying and I could not stop. Eventually I cried so much that nothing else would come out. I walked up stairs and looked through all the rooms, thinking of when Kagome occupied them with all of her hobbies. I was seeing out memories in the house as if they were happening in real life.

I finally made it to my bed room where we have spent the night together for the past nine months. I sat down on the ginormous bed and realized that I was out of wine that I had none left, so I just chunked the empty bottle across the room. I looked down and noticed that she had left some of her clothes on the floor when she started to go into labor. I picked them up and put them with the rest of her clothes.

I went back to my bed and just laid there trying to decide what my next move should be. I thought of calling her and letting her explain every single detail and see how it would go from there, I also thought of just kicking her out for betraying me and not telling me everything that I should have known. At this point in my life, being with the same girl for so long makes it really hard to find another wife and on top of that I really wanted to stay with Kagome, but I don't know if she could be trusted.

After about three and a half hours of lying there trying to decide what to do I fell asleep.

I dreamt on how tomorrow would turn out and what I would do about this situation….

End of Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Good Events Happen

Chapter 9: Good Events Happen

Reviews are amazing. Don't be afraid to give me ideas either. This is the third chapter I have written today since people are asking to me update.

Kagome is still in the hospital with the baby waiting to be released. Sesshomaru is going to the hospital from the fight with Inuyasha; he might be there for a while. Inuyahsa is still at home crying trying to decide on what to do.

POV: Inuyasha

It was the next day and I have finally decided what I was going to do. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I combed my hair, shaved, and brushed my teeth; I walked down stairs and grabbed my cell phone.

Ring….Ring…Ring. "Hello" Kagome whispered.

"Are you fixing to be released from the hospital?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, in fact in an hour I will be walking out of here with the baby and my things." She grunted.

"Great. I will be there to pick you up. I promise." I assured.

"Okay well I will see you then." Kagome replied.

Click….

I was so bored waiting for an hour to past that I went around the house picking up trash and cleaning around the rooms. By the time I was done, it looked like it did when we first moved in.

I went outside and jumped into my car. I peeled out and dashed for the hospital. Right when I pulled up to the hospital, Kagome was walking out with a suitcase and the baby. I walked over and grabbed the suitcase and threw it in the trunk. I grabbed the baby from her and put him in the car seat behind her seat. We both jumped in the car and she greeted me with, "Why are you doing this?"

"I am doing this, because I want to talk this out and try to work this out since you are still my wife." I answered.

"Are you sure you want to do that even though the baby is not yours and I had an affair with you?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Of course I do. I got out most of my anger out on Sesshomaru yesterday and I will try to forgive you the best I can." I stated.

"Wait. You and Sesshomaru were fighting yesterday?" Kagome yelled.

"Yes. I went to house to see if the baby was his and I was so pissed that I could not control it anymore and I kind of put him in the hospital." I answered innocently.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kagome asked worrying about Sesshomaru's health.

"Of course he will be okay. Anyways we better get moving before people get made because we are sitting by the front door." I replied back.

We pulled up to the house and I grabbed the luggage while Kagome grabbed the baby. We went inside and put the baby in its crib so it could take its nap. We both sat down on the couch so we could talk about what had happened in the past year.

"I want to everything. Why you cheated on me, why you didn't tell me about the baby, and if you have been talking to Sesshomaru behind my back." I stated eagerly.

"Well, let me start from the beginning. Back then you kept getting pissed at me a lot and it scared me. The day that I was at you r work talking to Sesshomaru, we were not talking about you. We were talking about how beautiful I am and how you are lucky to have a girl like me. Sesshomaru was so sweet to me and he told me that if I ever need anything that I could go to him. After we went out to eat and you yelled at me was so scared especially after you punched a hole in the wall that I just left. I went to Sesshomaru's house hoping that he would let me stay the night there so things could be better. After he brought me inside, he commented on my hair and my outfit. He told me that I was stunningly beautiful, that there was something wrong with you for getting mad at me. He poured me a glass of wine and eventually I was drunk. When he made his move I was such an emotional wreck and drunk that I let him take advantage of me. After I woke up the next morning, I felt horrible for doing that to you, but that is why I cheated on you. The minute I knew the baby was not yours, I died inside but I did not have the heart to tell you because I knew how much this baby meant to you. I was going to wait a while and then tell you so you had time to get over everything else, but that did not work out. I never meant to hurt you Inuyasha, it just turned out that way. I am so sorry for everything; if I lose you then I have no reason to live. You re my world and I love you with all of my heart. Will you please forgive me?" She asked while whipping tears out of her eyes.

I thought to myself, "Damn it, she is crying. I hate it when girls cry but I do believe her, so I will forgive her just one last time."

"I forgive you, now come here." I stated with a smile.

I grabbed her and pulled her close to me, she rested her head on my chest. She rose up for a minute and looked me directly in the eyes and told me "I love you with all of my heart Inuyasha, I promise there is no more secrets and I will never cheat on you again." Kagome stated while still whipping tears out of her face.

"I love you to and I believe you." I stated before gave her a very big passionate kiss.

We sat there kissing for about five minutes before we could stop. I picked her up and carried her into the kitchen to grab some wine to celebrate us reuniting. We both sat there drinking and kissing. Life seemed great but what will they do with the baby and what is going to happen to Sessomaru?

End of Chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Agreements

Chapter 10: Agreements

Review this story and let me know what you think. I hope that I have done a good job writing up to this point.

POV: Kagome

I better go talk with Sesshomaru, since it is morning time. We have to do something about the baby situation. I thought about what Inuyasha told me last night, "The only way that I will take you back Kagome, is if you put the kid up for adoption, or you give him to Sesshomaru. Also, I do not completely trust you yet, you will have to gain my trust back, so we are going to start over fresh and you better not screw this one up."

Those were his exact words; they kept rolling around in my head. I walked up to my new car that Inuyasha bought me. It was a mustang GT and it was a beauty. It had nice black leather seats, with a nice black paint job and neon green lights inside.

When I went to take off, I was almost turned around because I was not used to the horse power of the car. When I actually got into third gear, I started to get the hang of it. It didn't take very take very long to arrive at the hospital since I was speeding.

I walked up to the front desk and received his room information. I was in luck because he was still awake when I walked in.

"Good Morning, Sesshomaru." I cheered.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"I came here to talk to you about our baby. Inuyasha will not take me back if I do not get rid of him so rather you take him from me, or he will be up for adoption." I explained to him trying to be nice.

"I am willing to take baby Inuyasha from you, but under one circumstance." Sesshomaru assured.

"What is the condition?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You have to come by and take care of the baby every once in a while, and you must give me money every month for the baby. Sesshomaru answered.

"I can do all of that so we are good then. I will bring the baby by in a few hours," Kagome agreed.

"Alright, well see you soon then." Sesshomaru stated while watching her leave.

"Good bye." I answered while walking out of the bedroom.

When I was in the hall way, I couldn't stop smiling. I was almost jumping up and down because Sesshomaru agreed so easily and I could be back with Inuyasha. I ran out to my car and jumped inside of my car.

I was speeding the whole way home because I wanted to inform Inuyasha of the great news….

-POV: Inuyasha

"When the hell is Kagome going to be home?" I asked myself.

I saw her driving in past the gate, I stood up and walked outside hoping that she would have good news.

She ran to me and jumped on top of me, "He said yes Inuyasha. He said yes!" Kagome yelled cheerfully.

"He did? Yes, know we can start fresh and have our own kids." I yelled while grinning.

We both ran inside, gathering up all of the baby's toys and clothes since we were giving him away.

After we were done packing up all of his things, I looked down into Kagome's beautiful eyes. I became lost in her love, I went down and we started to make out. I couldn't stop because, for the first time I was happy in the past four years. After we were done making out and being in such a good mood, I told Kagome to take the baby to Sesshomaru that I would be here waiting for her. She said alright and she drove off with the baby and everything…

-POV: Kagome

I arrived at the hospital and I carried the baby with all of his clothes up to the bedroom. I walked inside and noticed that it was very dark, I walked up to the bed and Sesshomaru was not there. Somebody shut the door and it was now completely dark. I was picked up, blind folded, tied up, and taken out of the hospital.

I had no idea where I was and where I was going, but I do something for sure. Inuyasha will come after me no matter what….

End of Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: The day it started

Chapter 11: The day it started

POV: Inuyahsa

Review and give me ideas on what to do next. I love to get reviews, just let me know if my story is good, or not. Please and thank you.

It has been four hours since Kagome left to take the baby to Sesshomaru. I thought to myself, "I will call the hospital, and ask to be forwarded to Sesshomaru's room."

Ring…Ring….Ring…, "Hello." The help desk stated.

"Can you forward me to a room of the patient named "Sesshomaru"?"

"I am sorry sir, but Sesshomaru was checked out at three O'clock this afternoon."

"Oh, thank you, bye." I hung up the phone.

I couldn't believe what I just heard because Kagome went to the hospital right before three O'clock. I didn't know what to believe. Did she ran away with Sesshomaru, or did he kidnap her?

I was going to figure out one way, or another.

I ran to my car and jumped in, almost hitting my head on the roof. I started and I slammed the gas pedal to the floor. I nearly lost control of the car from all of the horsepower. I was already going nearly one-hundred and fifty miles by the time I reached the gate. When I reached town, I was going two-hundred. I didn't feel like slowing down, or obeying the stop lights, so I sped up. I reached the hospital in a total of six minutes.

I ran up to the bedroom where Sesshomaru had been in. When I opened the door, I could smell kagome's scent and Sesshomaru's scent. Those were the only scents that I could pick up that had been there.

I ran back to my car and picked up my cell phone. I dialed Kagome's cell phone hoping that she would answer.

Ring…Ring…..Ring. "Hello." A deep voiced person answered.

"Sesshomaru, what have you done with Kagome?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She is with me and she will be okay." Sesshomaru reassured him.

"Listen here Sesshomaru, when I find you, I will kick your ass until you go into a coma, or you're dead. You better not leave a scratch on her; otherwise I will make sure that you want to be dead. "I yelled back.

"Oh Inuyasha, you imagination is so funny. You won't be able to any of those things to me because I am stronger than you. If you really want to fight me, then come over at eight O'clock in the morning and we will settle this." Click.

That bastard hung up on me. I was so pissed that by the time I was home I couldn't hold it in. I went outside and punched a tree, over and over. By the time I was done, my knuckles were bleeding badly, and there was a hole in the tree. I went inside and wrapped my hand in a bandage. I grabbed a bottle of wine and started to drink a little bit. I thought to myself, "I am going to work out all night long, until I know that this battle will be over for good."

I walked up to my bedroom and sat down on my bench press. I did rep after rep until my arms were flexing by themselves. I did about thousand crunches and another thousand sink pushups. By the time I was done it was already 5 O'clock in the morning.

I walked over to the bed and laid there until I fell asleep. I was glad that I set my alarm for six O'clock otherwise I would have over slept the fight.

I dreamt about how it would turn out tomorrow and if Kagome was safe…..

End of Chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: The Big Day

The Big Day

POV: Inuyasha

I am sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I have been really busy this week, mainly because of my math class, anyways I hope you like this chapter. Leave me reviews, because they brighten up my day. ^-^

It was six 0'clock now and I was willing, and ready to fight. I went down stairs, into the kitchen to get something to drink. I grabbed a protein shake from the refrigerator so I could have some protein in my body before the fight. I walked outside to my car, noticing that the weather was nice today.

I actually drove the speed limit all the way to Sesshomaru's house, mainly trying to keep my anger under control, before I went insane. I arrived into of the asshole's house realizing that all of the lights were on and somebody was by the window. I looked closer and it was Kagome, she was tied, with her hands behind her back and a cloth in her mouth. I started to run towards the house when an object flew right past me. I looked behind me to notice that it was a shuriken. When I looked up I was hit in the face, and I knew exactly what was going on. Sesshomaru had thrown the shuriken to distract me, so he could do a sneak attack.

I jumped up off the ground and did right hook swing; making contact with Sesshomaru's face, he flew ten feet.

"Nice one Inuyasha, where did you learn to fight like that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I did not come here to have a conversation; now get your ass over here, so I can kick it." I yelled back.

He came running at me, and I knew exactly what he was going to do. He swung his left arm, which I deflected with my right arm, but then he swung his right arm. He thought I would fall for his sneak attack, but instead of his fist making contact, my elbow was in his side. When I saw the look on his face, I knew that I had tricked him.

After he fell to the floor, I started pounding my fists into face repeatedly until there was blood everywhere. I started to swing again, but I realized something. He looked lifeless and I knew if I killed him then I would not be able to live with myself, so I just considered the little ass whipping I just gave him, his punishment.

I walked away, going inside to get my wife that loved dearly back. I walked inside where I last saw here, and she was fine. There was not a single scratch on her, which I was glad she was okay. I untied her, and took the cloth out of her mouth, and her first action was to jump on me and hold on to me tightly.

"I was so scared, and I did not know what to do. I knew that you would come from me." She stated after kissing my neck.

"Of course I would come for you. You are mine, and nobody can take you away from me. I would go anywhere in this would for you. Don't you ever forget that, Okay?" I replied in a sweet way.

"I won't I promise, now can we go back to the house?" She asked hoping I would say yes.

"Of course we can." I replied while picking her up and carrying her outside. I set her down in the car and jumped in. It seemed way too easy to beat Sesshomaru, but I could not figure it out. I lost in thought the whole way home, trying to decide what it was that seemed strange.

When I arrived home, I realized that the front door was open. I walked inside to see if anything had been missing, but everything seemed fine. I walked into the kitchen, and there was a letter on the counter top. It stated:

Dear Inuyahsa and Kagome,

If you are reading this letter, that must mean that you are still alive and you kicked Sesshomaru's ass. If you and kagome are fine, then I have some bad news for you. My guys will be showing up in about hour, after your arrival. If you are smart, then get the hell out of there, because things could get pretty dirty. I just want you to know that I have always hated you, and I want you dead. Signature Unknown.

"Who the hell wrote this." I yelled out loud.

"I don't know who would write this letter." Kagome replied.

"I am going to find out, when the guys show up." I shouted while sitting down.

We both sat on the couch waiting to see what the future had for us…

End Of Chapter.


	13. Chapter 13: The Boss

The Boss

I was bored in class, so I decided to update my story. I would love it, if you left a review for me, letting me know what you think and if I should continue. I don't know if anybody likes it, if you don't review. Please and Thank You ^-^

POV: Inuyasha

I looked out into the distance, to find a speeding car heading our way. I am guessing that the letter was telling the truth, because they must have set up a motion detector at the front of my gate. I didn't really care how they knew I was home; I just wanted to find out who this was and what they wanted.

When the black car pulled up, a dark haired man jumped out of the driver seat, with three others following in his footsteps. In about three minutes, I had four guys in front of me with automatic weapons.

"Are you the one they call Inuyasha?" One of the men asked.

"Of course, who else would be at my house in the middle of the day?" I yelled back.

"We are here to take you back to the office, to meet the boss. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's your choice." The dark haired man smirked.

"I am going to go with the hard way, since I am stubborn and have no intensions to meet your boss." I declared with a smile.

"Okay if that is how you want it, then we will be forced to take action." The dark haired man yelled back.

Instead of replying to his remark, I ran about five feet then did a high kick, into one of the men's face. After he hit the ground the others were scared and started to fire. I jumped over a boulder and then punched one of the others in his side. He fell to his knees and that's when I made contact to his nose with my knee.

The dark haired man jumped and smirked, "Is that all you got?"

Instead of yelling back, I ran and kicked him in the face again. I picked him up off of the ground and had him by his head.

"I want you to tell me why you are here, and who your boss is." I yelled while holding the man in the air.

"What will happen if we decide not to tell you?" One of the men asked.

"If you don't tell me everything, then your friend here while die. Now tell me everything." I smirked back.

"Okay fine, we will tell you everything we know." One of the men stated.

We walked inside of my house and sat down on the couch.

"Our boss sent us out here, because he wants the two of you dead. For some reason he has a grudge against you Inuyasha. He has a small computer shop in the city, but that is not really meant for fixing computers. He has a room under the store where he kills his enemies, and has drug deals. That is all I know man, please don't hurt us." One of the men begged.

"I won't hurt you, but if I ever see any of you again, then you won't live to see the next day." I assured.

"You won't ever see us again, I promise." The men stated while running away.

I turned and looked at Kagome.

"You know what we have to do, right?" I asked wondering if she did.

"Yes, now we have to make a little trip to the computer shop and try to find out who this unknown man really is.

We both ran to the car and jumped in. I was speeding like I usually do, but I was trying to get there as fast as possible.

We pulled up in front of the store, but I couldn't tell if there was anybody inside. I walked in and there was a clerk at the register.

"How can I help you today?" The clerk asked.

"I need to get more ram installed, and get a new hard drive on my laptop. "I explained.

"Alright, let me see the laptop and I will get right on that." The clerk answered.

When I went to hand the laptop to the clerk, I hit him in the head with my foot. He was knocked out cold, so I didn't have to worry about him anymore. I walked into the back room and notice that a spot on the floor was lifted a little bit, as if it was a path way. I picked up the board and there were a set of stairs. I didn't know what was waiting for me at the bottom, but I decided to find out at any cost. I

I finally reached the bottom; I ended up in a small room with a door. I opened the door slowly, trying not to attract any attention. I snuck out of the room quietly and looked around a corner trying to see anyone, or anything.

I was so shocked of what I saw, that I almost fell down. I could not believe that the boss had been…

End of Chapter.


	14. Chapter 14:An Old Friend

An Old Friend

I love getting reviews, and I hope to get more fans. I was bored, so I thought I would update my story. I hope you like it, and give me more ideas. ^-^

POV: Inuyasha.

I keep telling myself over and over that this could not be happening. There is no way that he is the boss of this group. What did I do that pissed him off so much; I haven't talked to him in forever.

I waited around until some of his men left, and then I approached him.

"What do you want?" I asked nervously.

"You a hard man to find." Miroku answered.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" I yelled back.

"It is because of Kagome. I have always been in love with her, but she rejected me for you. If I can't have her, then nobody deserves to." Miroku smirked back.

"That is no reason to kill somebody." I replied trying to calm down.

"That is my reason and I will stick to it. It will be no fun to try and kill you here, so why don't you just go and I will find you later." Miroku stated while laughing.

I didn't reply, I just turned around and walked out of the story. I jumped in the car and drove away from that horrible place.

"Who is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It is Miroku. He will not stop until both of us are dead." I replied while starring at her.

"Why would Miroku want to kill us? Did we do something wrong?" Kagome questioned.

"He said that he has always loved you, but you love me. Since he can't have you, then nobody should." I answered back.

"What are we going to do Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered almost in tears.

"You are going to be at a safe place, while I kill him." I stated trying to make her feel better.

"Okay. That sounds like a good plan to me." She stated while whipping tears away.

We drove for about three hours, and then we pulled up in front of my mom's house. I picked up Kagome, since she was asleep and carried her inside. I took her to the guest bedroom where she would be staying and put her in the bed. I walked out of the bedroom to tell my mother hi, but she was already asleep too.

I walked outside, but before I jumped in my car I turned towards the house and thought to myself, "I promise this will all be over and we can live a normal life again."

I hopped in and took off back towards the city. I arrived in front of Sesshomaru's house, trying to see if he was okay. I walked up to the front door and noticed that he had moved off of the floor.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked eagerly.

"I need your help. Miroku wants to kill Kagome and myself, since she is in love with me." I explained.

"I don't have time to deal with your problems, now leave." Sesshomaru demanded.

"This is the only favor that I will ever want from you. When we are done, then I will leave you alone from now on." I informed.

"Fine, I will do it since you are begging me." Sesshomaru agreed.

"I know where his hideout is, but I think we need to train before we go." I stated.

"I have a training dojo a few blocks over that we can use. This fight is going to be one of the biggest fights that we will ever encounter. You know that Miroku hardly ever does any of the dirty work. He usually gets one of his men to do everything, or all of them. I am guessing he could have hundreds, to thousands of men and it is just you and I against them. I know that we can take them out, but we must think out a plan before hand, so we will be prepared for everything."

"I agree, now lets go train before it gets any later." I replied.

We both jumped into my car heading off to the dojo, so we could prepare for one of the biggest fights of our lives…

End Of Chapter.


	15. Chapter 15: The Big Fight

The Fight

Just leave me reviews.

POV: Inuyasha

It was the next morning now, and we were still training. I realized that it had been at least seven hours of training, and we were fixing to be done. After we did the last attack on the dummy, I shouted, "Maybe it is time that we pack up and head out."

"Okay, sounds good to me." Sesshomaru replied.

The two of us climbed in my car, to head off to the shop. We pulled up to the shop, curious on how to this was going down. I was a little nervous at first, but when I remember the look on kagome's face when we heard then news, I was furious.

"Do you remember the plan?" Sesshomaru asked eagerly.

"Of course I remember the plan, since I did come up with half of it." I smirked.

"Let's do this then." Sesshomaru commented while getting out of the car.

He ran up to the building and stood at a corner waiting for an opportunity. He leaped forward and took out two men with a smack to the face. That is when I ran through the path that he made to get inside. The clerk was busy putting away items when we walked, so I took a power cable and wrapped it around his neck, until he passed out. I had no intension of killing anybody, but if it came down to it, then I would have no choice. I pointed at the secret door, trying to show Sesshomaru where to go. We both jumped down the hole, landing on two guys.

"Thanks for breaking our fall." I commented while running off.

We reached a door that said, "Business room."

It had to be the room, so we quietly opened the door and peaked in only to find out that Miroku was sitting at the table, with guys surrounding him with guns pointing at us. We took off running, but Sesshomaru was shot in the side. I picked him up on my shoulders and continued to run, trying to run faster than the men. One of them shot me in the leg, but I kept running. I eventually slowed down from exhaustion, and pain. I looked up only to find the end of a gun smacking me in the face. Everything turned black, but the last thing I saw was Sesshomaru slowing to the floor slowly while bleeding…

End Of Chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: Waking time

Waking Time

I'm sorry that it took a long time to write this chapter, but I hope you like it.

POV: Inuyasha

"What the hell just happened?" I wondered.

I opened my eyes slowly, but only to find that I was in a dark room with Sesshomaru restrained next to me. I noticed that he had lost a lot of blood since he had been shot.

"He won't last much longer." I thought to myself.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" A voice called out.

I looked over in shock, only to find that it was Sesshomaru asking me.

"I have been better, what about you. They shot you pretty good in the side." I stated.

"I will be fine, do you have any idea where we are?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

A man in a suit walked in before I had the chance to answer the question.

"How are you boys feeling?" The mysterious man questioned.

Neither of us answered him.

"If that is how you are going to be, then act that way. We don't not plan on keeping you much longer, so enjoy your stay because you won't be leaving here alive." The mysterious man stated while walking out of the door.

"We have to think up a plan or we are dead." I yelled in anger.

"Do you still carry your boot knife from when we were kids?" Sesshomaru asked eagerly.

"Of course I do, I don't ever leave the house without it."

"Perfect, now throw me your boot, so I can cut myself free and get us out of here." Sesshomaru demanded.

I took off my boot and kicked it towards him. He managed to cut enough of the rope, so he could break free. Then he ran over to me and set me free. He both looked at each other, then we busted through the door. We took off running down the right path, which led us to an exit door. We reached my car and we both hopped inside.

"Do you think they noticed us?" Sesshomaru asked while having trouble breathing.

"I have no clue, but we need to get the hell out of here!" I yelled while taking off.

Then they were on their way…

End of Chapter.


	17. Chapter 17: getaway

Chapter 17: The Getaway

POV: InuYasha

I have been MIA at work for the past month, so please don't be mad at me. I hope to have a few fans left that will still read my updates and leave me reviews giving me ideas!

I looked back realizing that a car had been following us for a while. I happen to notice that the civilians in the car looked a little strange. I couldn't tell what they were holding, but I knew that it could not have been good. I sped up a little thinking that maybe they would back off, but it only made things worse. They were now trying to bump us off the road into in the bar ditch which is very dangerous since we are on a bridge. I was already going fifteen miles over the speed limit, but I knew that I would eventually go faster.

SIRENS!

I looked back again to see that there were cops behind the car following us. I knew I had to do something quick, so I went for it. I slammed on my brakes, causing the car to crash into mine, which sent both of us flying in the air. Both cars hit the ground rolling, with debris flying all around. The cops already had the road cleared to make sure there were no more accidents. Things were not looking good for InuYasha, and his older brother Sesshomaru…

End Of Chapter.


	18. Chapter 18:Miroku

Chapter 18: The Big Plan

POV: InuYasha

I hope that everybody loves this chapter; I think that this might be one of the best chapters I have written.

After the cars finally came to a halt, the cops came in to check the bodies. It turned out that the bad guys were knocked out, but not majorly injured. Sesshomaru and I had minor injuries, but we were happy to be alive. The cops took the bad guys into custody, and were getting a warrant out for the arrest of Miroku.

While Sesshomaru and I were at the ambulance, we looked at each other realizing that out plan had finally worked.

FLASHBACK…..

When Sesshomaru and I were running out of the building, I knew that there was a way to end all of this at once. I told Sesshomaru that Miroku would send guys to find us and kill us, which is why we drove on the bridge. I knew that if I had caused an accident, the cops would have made sure to keep everybody else safe. I also knew that I would be endangering Sesshomaru's life, as well as mine. The risks were high, but this event must have happened in order to end Miroku and his evil ways. I knew that when the hitch men were taken into custody that they would sell out Miroku in order to get a lighter sentence on their own lives.

Present time…..

"Good work out there!" Sesshomaru complimented.

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without your help!" I replied.

"I have realized something Inuyasha, I have realized that it is time to quit hating each other, and get along. I am tired of always fighting you, and having this hatred. I think it is time that we make amends to all this, and become the brothers that we were meant to be." Sesshomaru expressed from his heart.

I had tears running down my face while saying," Of course big brother, I agree with you."

We both hugged each other, for the first time since we were kids. My heart finally felt whole now that I knew that the love of my life was mine, and my big brother Sesshomaru no longer hated me. I felt as if I had finally accomplished something very big in my life.

There was now only one thing left to do, go get Kagome and tell her the great new….

End Of Chapter.


	19. Chapter 19: Kagome

Chapter 19: Kagome

POV: Inuyasha

Please review and let me know if I should continue, or end it.

I arrived at my mom's house as fast as I could to tell Kagome the wonderful news. When I arrived at the house I noticed something strange. All of the lights were off and my mom's car was gone. I opened the door slowly, only to find that Miroku was in the corner of the room with a gun to Kagome's head.

"Don't take another step closer, or she's dead!" Miroku yelled violently.

I noticed a metal bar by the front door where I was standing, but I didn't know how to pick it up without Miroku noticing.

"Let's not do anything stupid that we will regret." I stated calmly.

"The only person that will be regretting anything is you, Inuyasha." Miroku commented arrogantly.

"Why is that?" I questioned while getting closer to the bar.

"You ruined my life, so I am going to get revenge by crushing yours." Miroku snapped.

"You are going to crush mine by killing Kagome?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, because she is your life, and without her you have nothing." Miroku snickered.

I could reach for the metal bar at this point, I had to wait for the right moment, and then I would have to make my move.

"What makes you think you can get away with this?" I questioned curiously.

He looked down at Kagome, which was the perfect time to make my move. I picked up the bar and threw it at him. I hit him on the head, causing him to fall down backwards with Kagome in his arms. I walked over and picked up the gun that he was wielding. I picked up Kagome carefully just in case he was still awake. She was stuck to me like glue, while crying.

"I am glad you arrived here when you did, otherwise I would be dead right now." Kagome whimpered.

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." I stated while whipping tears off of her face.

I called 911 to inform them the whereabouts of Miroku, so they could arrest him. I picked up Kagome and we went outside to get inside of my car, so we could finally go home. My mom pulled up as soon as we opened the door.

"Hey honey, I went to the store to pick up a few things, is Kagome leaving already?" Mom questioned.

"Yes mom, now don't go inside, because a killer is knocked out and the police will be here any minute to pick him up." I explained while walking down the stairs.

"Okay honey, have a safe trip home. I love you." Mom stated.

"I love you too mom." I commented while putting Kagome in the car.

The whole way home Kagome was wrapped around my arm asleep. We finally arrived home, the one place I knew that we were finally safe and alone. I picked up Kagome and took her to the bedroom, so we both could rest. I laid her down, and then I laid down beside her.

I fell asleep, and dreamt about how our life would be after today…..

End Of Chapter.


	20. Chapter 20: Not So Happy Ending

Chapter 20: Not So Happy Ending

A/N: I am sorry that this took so long for me to write this chapter, I've been busy with school stuff and etc… but please review! ^-^

POV: Inuyasha

The next morning I woke up to the best scene in world, the sight of Kagome lying by my side. I just lay there with a grin on my face to finally realize that everything was going to be okay, and there were no more problems. I tried my best to get out of bed quietly and carefully as possible to let Kagome sleep in, seeing that she has been through so much.  
>I walked downstairs to the living room and turned on the T.V, so I could have something to listen to while making a cup of coffee. I sighed in content as the fresh smell of coffee reached my nose; I flipped through a few channels on the television before deciding the news channel would be fine.<p>

I had just sat down and was about to take a drink when I heard on the news that Miroku had escaped from prison. I stared at the television in disbelief as my coffee had just fallen from my hands which caused a loud noise and a huge mess. This of course caused sleeping beauty to wake up. She came running down the stairs to see what was wrong.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked obviously concerned. I was startled out of my thoughts at her question.

"Everything is fine honey don't worry." I stated faking a smile. "The coffee mug just slipped out of my hands." I laughed awkwardly to ease the tension. She didn't seem very convinced at my horrible lie. I didn't want to worry her about the news of Miroku's untimely escape from prison. After all we had just finally finished that nightmare.

As the day went on all I could think about is if Miroku was going to come after us. I took the day off from work, so I could stay home with Kagome to protect her if needed.

"I am going to work in the garden honey, be back in a little bit." Kagome yelled from the front door.

"Alright baby, see you when you're done!" I replied back happily.

I walked to a window on the second floor to look at Kagome without her noticing. She was the most beautiful girl in world and I just could not seem to keep my eyes from her. I noticed a black car in the distance, which cause me to panic. I ran to my closet to grab my assault rifle. I opened the window a slowly put my barrel out. I looked down the long accurate scope to see my target. I was shocked at the sight, it was not Miroku in the car, but Sesshomaru.

I ran outside to see what exactly my older brother was wanting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled as he pulled up.

"I came to warn you that Miroku and his whole gang is on their way over here right now to kill the both of you!" Sesshomaru explained with eagerness.

"Let's grab all the guns we can from inside Sesshomaru!" I proclaimed while running towards the house.

"I think that sixty-seven rifle, and ten machine guns should do." I explained to Sesshomaru while setting down the rest of the guns.

"Kagome please go to the attic and stay there until it's safe." I suggested in the best interest for her.

I stationed at one window on the second floor, while Sesshomaru was stationed on another window on the second floor as well.

All of a sudden there was tons and tons of cars pulling up. There had to be at least three-hundred men out there. I started off by blowing up the first ten cars, killing around fifty men. Sesshomaru took out the driver in five cars, causing them to flip and crash. It had been around five minutes and we had already taken out almost half of their men, and then it happened!

A single shot was fired and then it was completely quiet. Sesshomaru had been hit in the head.

"Brother are you okay? Don't die older brother, don't die." I screamed as blood rushed out of his head.

I was furious that my brother was lying on the floor next to me that I grabbed two rifles and started releasing bullet, after bullet, after bullet. After about ten minutes of firing there was only one left which means that Miroku was somewhere around it. I took out two machine guns and unleashed the clips on it causing it to explode. Three men were ejected from the burning car, but none of them were Miroku.

"Are you looking for me?" An unknown voice whispered from the door way.

I turned around only to find that it was Miroku, the only guy on earth that made me filled with anger. I shot and shot and shot until he fell onto the ground. After he was lying on the ground dying, I walked up next to him and began shooting until I had no bullets left.

I threw down the guns and rushed over the Sesshomaru to see if there was any chance he was alive. Sadly the bullet had gone through his eye, and his brain causing him to die instantly. I picked up the body and put him in the back of my car. I drove into town to take him to the funeral home, so he could be buried with dignity.

The funeral was set for a week from today. I arrived back at the house to find the cops cleaning up the mess that Miroku had created. The cops had no charges towards me, only towards the dead men that could not be held accountable anymore. It took around seven hours to clean up all the damages and bodies.

The seven days went by slowly, and dreadfully. It was finally time for the funeral for my old brother, Sesshomaru. It was my turn to say a speech in honor of him, "I know that my big brother was a pain and troublesome, I know that he tried to steal my wife away and tried to kill me at times, but he was a great man. He had a good heart and really did mean well. He saved my life at times and we fought side by side against Miroku. The truth is that I really do love my big brother and I always have. I never showed it, because Sesshomaru does not like to show his feelings. My big brother meant the world to me, but I am glad that he is in a better place now. I would like to thank you all for coming and have a great day."

I walked down from the staged only to find Kagome was waiting for me. I grabbed her hand and we walked off into the sunset to try and live our lives as happy as possible, together….

End Of Chapter!


	21. Chapter 21: A Huge Surprise

Chapter 21: A Huge Surprise

I have been really busy with college, but I hope that you like this chapter, don't forget to review! ^.^

POV: Inuyasha

After the funeral was over, and everybody was starting to head home, I noticed a girl out of the corner of my eye. She caught my attention, because she had her eyes glued to me the minute she arrived.

I decided to walk over to confront her about her presence.

"Hi, my name is Inuyasha, Can I help you?" I stated while trying to smile.

"Hello, my name is Sango, and I didn't mean to bother. I have some information that I am sure that you would love to hear." Sango announced with a smirk on her face.

"Oh really now, what is this important info that you have for me?" I chuckled back to her.

"I am your twin sister. I was given away at birth due to that Mom and Dad couldn't afford me. They thought that having two boys around the house would be better without me. I came here today to inform you, seeing that our older brother is now dead." Sango mumbled with a tear in her eye.

"Are you serious? There is no way that I have a twin sister that I never knew about! There has to be more to the story than this." I argued.

"Nope, that is it. We share the same biological parents, and blood. I mainly came here today to confess to you about our relationship, to make sure that you don't feel alone. I know it is hard losing a family member, so I am here for you if you ever need anything." Sango explained with a straight expression on her face.

"I am still in shock, but it does make me happy to know that I have a sister that I never knew about, that still cares about me. How about you come over later, so we can talk more about this." I responded to Sango.

"Okay, sounds good to me. I will see in a few hours!" Sango replied while giving me a hug.

I walked towards Kagome to tell her the great news about my sister Sango, that I had never met before.

"Kagome, I just met my twin sister Sango for the first time, she is coming over later, so we can talk more about our lives." I exclaimed to Kagome with joy."

"That is amazing baby, I can't wait to meet her!" Kagome claimed with a smile on her face.

Kagome and I arrived at my house to find that Sango was already there to greet us.

We all walked into the house to discuss more about our lives….

End of Chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: This is Too Much

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am doing my best to keep up with my story, thank you for reading! Review please! ^-^

POV: Inuyasha

As I was sitting in my living, companied by the presence of my beautiful wife and Sango, I notice the fresh smell of roses! I knew that it must ha' ve been Sango, because Kagome had never had such a smell about her. I could not quite put my tongue on it, but I had recognized that smell from somewhere.

"Inuyasha, are you paying attention?" Sango asked eagerly.

"Oh yes, I spaced out for a minute, I apologize for my actions. Now, where were we in this amazing conversation?" I responded trying to be as sincere as possible.

"It's okay, I was just talking about the people I grew up with, now tell me how mom and dad were? What were they like?" Sango wondered with great intent.

"They were great, I didn't know dad very well since he died when I was young, but mom was the sweetest lady on earth. She would help anyone in need no matter what." I assured with a tear in my eye.

"Oh yeah, wasn't your mother murdered?" Sango asked eagerly.

"Actually yes she was, it was when I was about nine. She went to help a person that was sick, when she was ambushed, robbed, and then murdered with knife….." I whispered trying not to cry.

"Did they ever find out who the killer was?" Sango asked with intent.

"Sadly no, they never did find the killer." I replied with tears rolling down my face.

"Well that is because I am the murderer!" Sango commented with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT?WHY….WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?... I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I murdered mom, because dad was already dead and I hated both of them. Who gives away their own child? I had a horrible childhood and life thanks to them. I found out where mom was heading, found her, and killed her." Sango chuckled with intent.

I didn't even know how to reply, and the next thing I knew, there was men swarming the house. They all had a Kutana set on them, with a samurai suit on, and everything,

Things were not looking good for Inuyasha, and Kagome…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Big News

Please review, and let me know what you think! ^-^ Sorry for taking so long, I imagine I lost most of my fans.

POV: Inuyasha

My head was killing me, I looked around to find that Kagome, and myself had been knocked out, and kidnapped. We were both tied to chairs, with handcuffs on our arms.

"Kagome…. Kagome wake up." I whispered trying not to alert anyone.

"Uhh, where are we Inuyasha?" Kagome replied when she woke up.

"I have no clue, but I am sure we will find out soon enough." I announced.

"Hello Inuyasha, sorry for the inconvenience. I had to get you back to my place, so I could explain myself." Sango asserted while walking towards us.

"What did we do? Why did you have to kidnap us?" I yelled back trying to get answers.

"It is very simple Inuyasha, you are known for your temper so we needed to make sure that you wouldn't be able to let out any of that rage inside you, so we knocked you out, and tied you up." Sango described with a smirk on her face.

"Why did you have to bring Kagome with me?" I questioned with great intent.

"She is the main reason for your existence, she is your weak point, so if we have to we will use her for our advantage." Sango inquired trying to assure that she would get what she wants.

"What exactly are you trying to get at? What could you possibly want with me?" I yelled with rage.

"There's that rage that I was talking about, but don't dumb with me Inuyasha, you know exactly what I want!" Sango stated with a smirk, trying to keep calm.

"I don' have anything in my possession that you could possibly want Sango, so what is that you are looking for?" I replied ready to break free to get some answers.

"I want to know where the money is Inuyasha!" Sango replied trying not to lose her temper.

"What money? The only money I have is from my last pay check?" I asked wondering what she meant.

"The money your dad left for you before he died." Sango stated really starting to lose her temper.

"I was never left any money from my fath…."

Before I could even finish my sentence a bomb exploded a hole in the wall. A team of six guys ran in, grabbed Kagome and myself, then ran out of there.

"Uhh I am not saying that I'm not glad that you rescued me, but who the heck are you?" I asked trying to be nice.

"We are your secret organization master Inuyasha." One of the guy replied to my question.

Lost and confused from all the commotion, I blacked out…

End of Chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: From a Distant Past

Please review, give me ideas to write about, involving this stories and new stories! ^.^ Sorry for taking so long, I have been having complications with school and home, but I promise to be a better Author from now on! ^.^

POV: InuYasha

When I came to, we were inside of a mansion made out of Gold. Kagome was lying next to me, still passed out. I thought it would be better not to wake her for now. I rose from the bed, and walked towards a window to see outside. There was the most beautiful scene I have ever seen in my life. There was a water fountain, with trees and flowers surrounding it. The grass was green, and there were butterflies everywhere.

"Do you like the view, InuYasha?" A distance voice asked from behind me.

"Of course I do, who exactly are you?" I asked while facing towards the man.

"My name is Myoga, and I am the chief commander of your business, Master InuYasha." The distant voice replied.

"What business are you talking about?" I question curiously.

"When your father passed years ago, he had left this business in your name. Our job has been to protect you, and make sure that you survive for as long as you can. We have been in hiding trying to expose ourselves yet. That is the way your father wanted it." Myoga stated trying to convince me.

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yelled in confusion.

"No sir, your father predicted you would react this way, but I can assure you that it is the truth, and we will always be here to protect you, Master InuYasha." Myoga assured with a grin on his face.

Hours later Kagome woke up, and I explained everything to her. I explained to her about the business that I owned, and that we would never have to worry about anything ever again. Kagome and I went on living our lives as normal people again. We had 2 children, a boy, and a girl. Inume, and Vanessa were the names.

InuYasha, and Kagome were finally able to live their lives in peace, and grow old together, Inuyasha's only wishes….

End of Story


End file.
